


Delayed Reaction

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfaflashfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, the Blood seemed to have had no effect on them whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #1: First Times at Sfaflashfic at Live Journal.

Nothing had happened after she'd received the injection of Source Blood. She had felt it burn inside her but, despite all the tests they'd run, they couldn't find a thing that had changed within her. Still Helen made the others wait a week, just to be on the safe side.

After a week, she was still perfectly fine so she injected the Source Blood in her companions. That led to further disappointment. Nothing happened with John, nothing with James, nothing with Nigel, nothing, nothing, nothing. No, the only effect the Source Blood had had so far was to make poor Nikola sick. A day later, he was fading in and out of consciousness, his fever extremely high, his body frequently wracked with spasms.

She wrung the cloth above the basin of cold water before replacing it on his forehead. She had best go back downstairs and help the others devise a drug to help Nikola. Before leaving his side, she briefly squeezed his hand. As she removed her hand, his nails extended and darkened.

She gasped and was leaning closer to examine his hand when a puff of red light flashed in her peripheral vision and suddenly there was John, standing in Nikola's bedroom.

Another flash of light, and John was right next to her.

"This is wonderful, Helen!"

"John, my goodness! How…"

A low growl came from the bed, and she turned back toward Nikola. His face looked somewhat different but he didn't react when she called him.

"Something's happening with Nikola".

She leaned closer to examine his features.

"Helen, he looks dangerous!"

"Many of the beings in the basement do and yet they're not."

"And some are!"

"This is Nikola we're talking about!"

"Exactly! There's always been something untrustworthy about the man."

"To you, not to me."

"You're lucky the servants have gone for the day. We can hear you from the floors below," James said as he walked in.

"What's going on with Nikola?" Nigel asked. Except he wasn't here.

"What…" She didn't finish her question as Nigel appeared before her eyes, stark naked.

She looked at James expectantly.

"It seems my fate will be the same as yours. No reaction to the blood. What of Nikola?"

"Come look for yourself."

James was more guarded than her in his observation of Nikola, but no less curious. Truthfully, she was a bit jealous not to have been gifted with anything from the Blood. At least she wasn't the only one.

Nikola opened his eyes just then. They had turned pitch black.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Not good," he began, but stopped, surprised at how his voice sounded. It was deep and vibrant. "What's wrong with me?" he continued.

"Concentrate on how you usually are and you should switch back to normal. Nigel can become invisible at will now," James offered.

Nikola closed his eyes for a few moments and, finally, his features returned to a more human look and his nails shrank.

"I still feel poorly."

"You've been sick for a day."

*

Much later, she finally retired to bed. John had spent the night teleporting from one room to the next to test his new ability. Several times, a seemingly hollowed-out suit had wandered into Nikola's bedroom as Nigel was amusing himself with his power as well.

With James, she had observed Nikola gingerly change back and forth. James had theorized Nikola had inherited vampire powers. That was the only explanation that made any sense. But the transformation into a half-vampire had been taxing so he was now resting.

When James bid her good night at her door, she could tell he was as disappointed as she was that the Blood had had no effect on them. Well, at least she hadn't killed any of her friends with the serum.


End file.
